


BLTK

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: Rhett feels a little spontaneous on set while testing out a bacon-scented shaving cream on Link. (based off GMM episode 1044)





	

“Golly… That doesn’t smell like any bacon that _I’ve_ had!” Rhett commented, cringing at the artificial aroma of the hand full of shaving cream Link held to his face. The brunet held his breath as he continued to lather the substance on his jaw, regret plain on his face. As overwhelming as the scent was, Rhett had to admit that the sight of its soft white fluff spreading on Link’s face was quite riveting.

Link finished his overall coat, and then popped his lips free from their hold. They were creamless, yet wetted by the man’s saliva and darkened in color due to him biting his lips for so long. Their shine and plumpness were just oh so tantalizing.

“You… look good though!” Rhett added to fill the silence. His voice wavered near the end of the sentence, though he hoped no one noticed.

“Oh yeahh…” Link groaned, still trying to prevent the smell of the cream from overwhelming his senses. The strain in his voice gave Rhett a chill of goosebumps running down his long spine.

Rhett quickly peeked at the monitor off-screen, silently thanking his face from keeping his emotions hidden. His gaze quickly flicked to the Link in the monitor, taking a look at Link’s work from a better angle. Noticing some thin spots, Rhett shouted, “Get it in there! Get it on all the follicles, man! You can’t… leave any follicles out of this.” His volume lowered a bit as he realized what words were coming out of his mouth. Link quickly reacted to his words, moving on to lathering some cream on the underside of his jaw and slightly onto his neck.

“I feel… It’s got a refreshing… feel!” Link commented, side-eyeing Rhett with the slightest of smiles as he continued to gently fondle his jaw with the creamy, white substance.

 _It sure does look pretty smooth_ , Rhett thought. He mentally shoved those thoughts away, bringing himself back into reality. The camera was still rolling. There was still one more thing to do with this product.

“But you know there’s only one way to truly test the bacon shaving cream?” Rhett asked, biting his lips as his nerves began to tense up.

“Shave?” Link asked, as if he didn’t know what else his friend could possibly be talking about. He grimaced at the cream still on his hands and went for the container of the substance to attempt to scrape it all off on the sides.

“No,” Rhett answered. “That’s to see if it BLTFs.” Link stopped his hands before they reached the edge of the shaving cream container, and then turned his head to Rhett for the first time since he put that stuff on his face. His brows cocked upward in confusion. He wasn’t prepared for whatever Rhett had planned for his little test. Without letting the man ask what he meant, Rhett explained himself. “Bacon, lettuce, and tomato face!” He reached beside him, his forearm completely hidden from the main camera’s view. His tongue poked out as his excitement rose rapidly. He grabbed a leaf of lettuce and turned back to Link. “Face me,” he squeaked as he gently held the back of Link’s neck with his free hand. He patted the lettuce onto Link’s left cheek, and Link let out a puff in surprise. Not long after, Rhett patted a slice of tomato onto Link’s other cheek.

“Ooh!! It’s cold!” Link wailed, fumbling to keep the tomato from falling off his face. “Oh, I gotta hold that one… Okay, why am I cooperating?” Link muttered with a grin. He looked over at Rhett this time, hoping to see what was next that Rhett was going to slap on his face. Just as he turned his head, Rhett held two slices of white bread out around the sides of Link’s face.

“All right, now come in here…” Rhett mumbled, pressing the bread against the other two food items on the man’s face. “I gotta really just…” Link then grunted at the increasing pressure on his cheeks as Rhett’s hands pulled Link’s head closer. “I gotta really just pull!!” Link’s stream of groaning continued as Rhett moved him even closer. His eyes caught sight of those moist, pink lips between the two slices of bread. His heart leaped out of his chest as a warm feeling built up inside him. He found himself drawing nearer and nearer. The closer he got, the more of that bacon he smelled. As fake and overpowering as the smell was before, it somehow didn’t concern Rhett. He was too busy at the task his heart was placing at hand. He could practically hear it throbbing in his chest, begging for an escape. His eyes closed, and before he even knew it, his lips were capturing Link’s own between the bread, tomato, and lettuce. Suddenly, butterflies swarmed in his stomach, and stars exploded behind his eyelids. Lost in the moment, he slowly moved his lips. His insides grew warmer with every subconscious moan to slip from Link’s shimmering lips, and Rhett didn’t want it to stop. But then he heard hooting from behind the camera and it was like time had stopped.

Rhett pulled his face away from Link’s, slipping the bread, tomato, lettuce, and whatever bits of shaving cream that stuck to them off of Link’s cheeks. The brunet was left in a daze, and about half the bacon-scented shaving cream was smeared off his face. Rhett tasted the terrible mix of the shaving cream with remnants of that horrible fake bacon scent. He rushed to grab a paper towel, and then spit the substance out and off of his mouth. He glanced back at the half-dazed, smiling man and felt heat flood his face. The crew chuckled as the two stared at each other in stunned silence. Link began giggling with them as his gaze remained glued to Rhett’s cheeks as the man tried to hold back a smile. His efforts didn’t last long, and Rhett softly let out a snort.

“Not intended for consumption.”

“That was more like a BLTK, man!” Link giggled.

“BLTK?”

“Bacon, lettuce, tomato, kiss!” Rhett blushed even harder as the memory washed over him once more. “I guess next time we’ll use real bacon instead.” Rhett blinked rapidly at Link, who just continued snickering at his own wit. The crew started hooting again, which caught Link’s attention this time. “Whaaat?! You guys know I’m only joking!” He nudged Rhett’s shoulder with his elbow. Once he knew he had Rhett’s eyes on him, he gave him a subtle wink, obscured from the camera’s view… and even more heat rose to Rhett’s face, just when he thought it couldn’t get any redder.


End file.
